narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yokōkaze Fuyutama
Yokōkaze Fuyutama (冬霊夜紅風, Fuyutama Yokoukaze) is a jōnin from the small village of Kyoukokugakure and member of the Fuyutama Clan. As the only daughter of Shirokaze Fuyutama she has achieved widespread recognition due to her use of Majutsu, earning herself the moniker Kyoukokugakure's Dark Angel (峡谷隠れの暗天使, Kyoukokugakure no Kuratenshi). She is also a Second Class Third Tsurugi (二級三代目剣, Nikyū Sandaime Tsurugi) within the Jōhō-butai (情報部隊 "Intelligence Unit"), a group that is part of the international organization SENSHI, and leads the team Hiyakō with fellow member Tsume. Background Early Life and Time as a Genin Yokōkaze is the only daughter of Megami Otsuihō and Shirokaze Fuyutama, making her a Kyoukokugakure noble by birth. Despite this apparition of a luxurious livelihood she endured a strict battle oriented upbringing within that has become a time honored tradition within the Fuyutama Clan. Due to the rigorous instruction she received, primarily from her parents, Yokōkaze quickly completed her formal academy education regiment by the age of seven, despite having to wait several years to be officially promoted to a genin at the minimum age of eleven. During this surprising amount of time off she was personally trained by her father, to whom she would eventually come to owe a majority of her fighting style. It was during these four years of training that she would potentially become the youngest successful Majutsu practitioner in modern times. Furthermore, her education in these arts would decrease the difficulty of standard ninjutsu to the point where she had succeeded in mastering two elements, wind and lightning, by the time she was officially made a genin. While she did spend a significant amount of time before her promotion to the rank of genin training, her life was in no way dominated under the instruction of her father. Perhaps the most important event during this time was when Yokōkaze first met Tsume and Toukan, who would eventually become her closest friends and the former becoming her greatest rival. This friendship would carry as the three of them would eventually come to work closely together in SENSHI. Upon becoming a genin, Yokōkaze was recognized as an adult by her clan and was given the [[Tenshi no Tsubasa|Tenshi no Tsubasa (天使の翼 Angel's Wing)]], a sword crafted specifically for her by her clan, which she quickly became adept with. This weapon would become her most cherished possessions that she vowed would serve as the connection between her and her clan. It was during her time as a genin that Yokō began to exceptional potential that even surprised her father. Proving her skill and talent as a Fuyutama even farther she would learn to summon two separate species of spirits, her father's majutsu enhanced faction of spirit dragons and angelic effigies unique to her. This spirit summoning feat is an accomplishment that had never been achieved before in the Fuyutama Clan as the form of a spirit summon is tied to the individual's own nature. In preparation for the Chūnin Exams Yokōkaze would find her father unavailable and would instead spend the course of a month training outside of the village with her mother. It would be during this outing that the two women would be ambushed, resulting in Yokōkaze's uniquely designed Sharingan becoming active for the first time. With this new addition in an ever expanding arsenal of abilities Megami would spend the rest of the training period developing her daughter's abilities in genjutsu. This discovery of the illusory arts would soon develop into Yokōkaze's favorite pastime. Chūnin Days and Jōnin Promotion While the exact details of Yokōkaze's performance in the Chūnin Exams are unknown, she succeeded in gaining a promotion at the age of twelve. It was at this time that her father, Shirokaze, decided to pass down the technique Youshun, which he had learned from his father, to his daughter. While he explained to her that he did this in order to compensate for not helping her in preparation for the Chūnin Exams, his true motive was to arm her with against the increasingly dangerous threats that she would soon meet. While the the majority of Yokō's time as a chūnin would pass without quickly and without many problems, she was beginning to show proficient skill in the apprehension of criminals. Furthermore, her success in missions was beginning to draw the attention of Kyoukokugakure's higher-ups who would soon ask that she considered for yet another promotion, this time to the rank of jōnin. It was around this time that Yokō was becoming surprisingly distant from her friends as her responsibilities as a kunoichi were quickly taking their toll. Not wanting to disappoint her father who had shown incredible support when she was officially offered the promotion, Yokōkaze reluctantly accepted her new rank. Immediately after receiving her promotion the young kunoichi was immediately sent on a solo mission for the purpose of eliminating dangerous missing-nin who had been terrorizing nearby villages. While the information that she received during her briefing stated that he had been acting alone, Yokōkaze would soon find that this was not the case. Tracking her target for several days she would come to discover that he had raised a force of about a dozen shinobi in hopes of extorting money from the nearby inhabitants. While she knew that she was gravely outnumbered and that she should immediately fall back and provide her village with the new information that she had acquired, she made a mistake that nearly cost her life. Afraid of appearing weak in her father's eyes and the distance that she had created between herself and her friends, Yokōkaze recklessly charged her target's stronghold alone. While she was able to defeat a few of her target's henchmen before her presence was noticed, she was quickly outmaneuvered once she had to defend herself against the majority of the group. It was during this fight that Yokōkaze's Sharingan would reach its full maturity. While this boost allowed her to defeat the whole of her initial target's subordinates, minor wounds that she received during the fight had quickly added up as her massive amount of chakra had been nearly depleted simultaneously. Unwilling to give up, despite her exhaustion, the young Fuyutama kunoichi was quickly pushed back by the leader of the group, who had carefully waited for his opponent to waste her energy fighting the mass of his group. Unable to fight back with the same level of skill as normal, and being outclassed in terms of experience, Yokōkaze ended up being dealt a critical blow with her own sword. Leaving his dieing opponent behind the missing-nin disappeared after stating he would be relocating after this event. Soon the young Fuyutama would pass out due to the major loss of blood, what she believed to be her own death. Waking up several days later Yokōkaze found herself in the care of Kyoukokugakure's medical division, with her mother waiting by her bedside for her to awaken. Reports stated that she was barely clinging to life when they found her, though she would have died if her wounds had not been roughly tended too through unknown means. Upon not seeing her father around Yokōkaze immediately assumed that he had discarded her after she had after she had failed her mission. Correctly her daughter immediately, her mother explained that Shirokaze could never think so little of Yokō and had wanted to wish his daughter a speedy recovering. Furthermore, as explained by Megami, Shirokaze wanted his daughter to never attempt such a rash choice again and that they had a lot to talk about after he returned from his mission. Breaking down, Yokōkaze explained the entire ordeal of her behavior to her mom through tear filled eyes. Laughing gently Megami explained that while Shiro would never admit it he loved his daughter more than anything in the world, and would never think less of her for simply failing a mission. Moved by this discovery about her father Yokō would come to reconcile with her friends and enroll into an entry level ANBU position in order to lower her work load, without taking an official demotion in rank. When she met with her father again she would remember her mother told her, but she would never know that her father had been gone in order to avenge his daughter's defeat personally. After being lectured about her behavior on her first mission Yokō would eventually request another round of intense training from her father, in order to prepare for her move to ANBU. ANBU and SENSHI After Yokōkaze's enrollment into the Kyoukokugakure ANBU she spent several months preparing for her move by undergoing an intense training regiment. While her training was initially lead by her father, she finally began to express her individuality by developing her own techniques in seclusion. It was during this solitary training that Yokōkaze would learn to naturally produce the mystical flames of Reien, which was originally thought to be unique to spirit dragons. She would later modify her use of Reien to create several techniques that mimic the shape manipulation of well known Fire Release techniques, a sort of homage to her Uchiha Clan ancestry. It is also suspected that she would come to develop her variation of Fallen Angel during this time, as she would earn the title Kyoukokugakure's Dark Angel (峡谷隠れの暗天使, Kyoukokugakure no Kuratenshi) for her performance in ANBU. While she is known to have had extreme success as an ANBU operative, the specifics of her actions are unknown due to confidentiality issues. While she was unable to discuss the intricacies of her missions, Yokōkaze was able to divulge that she was often sent to apprehend criminal shinobi. Furthermore, and despite the covert nature of her actions, her reputation begun to expand far beyond the confines of her small country. This recognition would result in her recruitment into the organization SENSHI, to which she immediately accepted of her own volition. Assigned to the Jōhō-butai (情報部隊 "Intelligence Unit"), Yokōkaze's primary objective would be the investigation and apprehension of individuals that were a threat to either international stability or areas under the protectorate of SENSHI. Excelling in this position the young Kunoichi would quickly rise in the ranks, becoming a Second Class Third Tsurugi (二級三代目剣, Nikyū Sandaime Tsurugi) by the age of sixteen. Despite being only recently promoted she has already begun to organize a squad that incorporates members from several different units in order to handle her objectives most effectively. Personality Yokōkaze is introduced as a calm and exceptionally formal young woman who navigates her professional duties with formal mannerisms. While this behavioral pattern is later shown to be a facade she uses in an attempt to properly represent her clan to the world, it correlates with several other features of her personality. The most noticeable of these traits is her deep devotion to her family and friends, which stems from the personalities and values instilled within her by her family. Due to the the extent this aforementioned devotion, Yokōkaze believes that it is her absolute duty to present herself in a respectable way, as it may reflect upon others associated with her. Due to this she she will often use honorifics when speaking around anyone other than her family and closest friends, though she tends to still refer to her superior officers with the appropriate title when talking with the people closest to her. Furthermore, she has displayed a fierce loyalty to those under her sphere of devotion and would sacrifice herself without question, if it could guarantee their protection. In addition to the loyalty she displays to all of the people she cares about, she appears to respect her father most of all. As such many of her past actions, ranging from mastering skills to working for promotions, were directly fueled by the desire to earn his approval. While her actions have become less extreme since the events surrounding her first mission as a jōnin, she still values his opinion and recognition more than that of anyone else. Yokōkaze has several personality traits in addition to those that directly correlate with her relationships. The first of these traits and possibly the most evident, as stated by those closest to her, is her defiance when it comes to weaknesses and limitations that have been arbitrarily supplanted on to her. This mindset, along with the aforementioned desire to earn her father's approval, has given her the motivation to perfect her abilities far beyond what would be possible with her innate talent. Furthermore, this has lead Yokōkaze to be incredibly stubborn when it comes to the completion of her assigned objectives. Two other traits, which seem to be inherently tied to her usage of techniques, are her nearly unparalleled attention to detail and her reliance on her own power. In particular these two traits seem to be tied to how she would come to utilize her Sharingan upon its activation. While she embodied innate skill in noticing subtleties in her surroundings, which was probably inherited from her mother, the combination of this skill with the analytical power of her kekkei genkai has allowed to achieve incredible abilities when it comes to observation and genjutsu. While her personality adds to the abilities of the Sharingan in some ways, it also has lead her to shy away from some of its abilities. Being trained in Majutsu from an early age, Yokō was taught to not rely on power other than your own when utilizing techniques. Because of this imparted knowledge, she has yet to even utilize her sharingan in order to copy another shinobi's techniques. While she isn't particularly fond of fighting, Yokōkaze will not hesitate to initiate a combat situation in order to gain the upper hand against an opponent. While this behavior is probably associated with her time spent in ANBU, it also seems to correlate with her offensive nature. Like her father Yokōkaze tends to observe her opponents in a calm and evasive nature before actively engaging, though she has a habit of informing her opponent's of their fallacies during the heat of battle. Appearance Yokōkaze is introduced as a young kunoichi of slightly above average height, who has a slender athletic build, much like her parents. Coupled with a narrow jaw-line and dark eyes her appearance has been described as quite attractive by those she has encountered. Similar to her mother, Yokōkaze is fair skinned and has thick onyx colored hair. She commonly dresses in casual, yet functional, attire that is primarily colored with black and red. Currently she has been seen wearing a black v-neck shirt that doesn't completely cover her back over fishnet that covers her chest. She also appears to wear extremely long gloves that nearly come up to her shoulder. In addition to the aforementioned items she wears formfitting black shorts under a long red shirt that hangs over her right leg down to her ankle and usually keeps a small equipment pouch strapped to her left leg. While operating with ANBU she wore the traditional uniform along with an ornate mask that appeared resembled a feline face. Unlike most ANBU members, her tattoo is positioned or her right wrist. The reasoning behind this tattooing difference is unknown at this time, but may correspond with the advent of her individuality that led to her enrollment in the black ops. Around the time that she was a genin Yokōkaze kept her hair shorter than she does currently. During this time her outfit was of similar design, colored primarily in red, though it had several notable differences. Unlike her current attire Yokōkaze didn't appear to wear a fishnet shirt underneath her top, nor did she sport the long gloves. In order to compensate for this the left sleeve of her outfit was much longer than the right, though she still wore similarly designed skirt and shorts combination. Since she acquired the rank of genin, she has been seen wearing her sword on her back when on a mission, though she has been seen roaming around Kyoukokugakure without it. Abilities Surprisingly unique and skilled, even amongst the highly diverse members of the Fuyutama Clan, Yokōkaze success appears to have been all but ensured. Showing an amazing aptitude in both the ninja arts and beyond, Yokō's career as a warrior began several years before she was officially recognized as a shinobi. Being taught by her father in a variety of techniques, combat styles, and tactics she was able to quickly race through the ranks becoming a jōnin by age fourteen. Paired with a highly adept mind and skill set Yokōkaze is able to fight equally with all but the highest level of opponents. Unfortunately, due to her quick acquisition of power and ascent through the ranks she is often faced with opponents who have acquired much more experience than her, putting her at a significant disadvantage. Despite this, her highly analytical and perceptive nature, along with her intense training, has allowed her to compensate for her young age. Fuyutama Heritage Born into the Fuyutama Clan Yokōkaze was born with access to an additional source of chakra, known as Ancestral Chakra. While her father's mixed blood interrupted the use of this alternative chakra, Yokōkaze does not appear to be limited in this way. Though, like her father, her chakra is naturally quite cool and becomes colder when utilizing majutsu, though not to the same degree. Yokō is able to boost her chakra reserves to incredible levels due to her ancestral chakra, and thus can perform incredibly high powered techniques in rapid succession without becoming drained. Despite this, she has stated that when performing any techniques other than true spirit summons and Angelic Soldier the use of more than 2:1 parts ancestral chakra to her own chakra will result in gravely imbalanced concentration of energy within the technique, likely causing it to fail or backfire onto herself. In addition to the use of ancestral chakra Yokōkaze has shown to have unparalleled skill when it comes to spirit summoning. As such she is the first Fuyutama to ever master two separate species of these summons, majutsu enhanced spirit summons like her father and grandfather and angelic effigies unique to herself. Ninja Skills While Kyoukokugakure jōnin are expected to be well versed in all of the basic shinobi arts, Yokōkaze has shown to have extreme potential and talent in all of these forms of combat. Specifically her abilities in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu has been shown to be comparable to specialists in such fields. Ninjutsu Mastering two elements, wind and lightning, by the time she was granted the rank of genin, Yokō has always shown to possess ninjutsu ability far beyond her age. While a majority of her arsenal has been directly inherited from father and grandfather, she has shown exceptional skill and tactics when it comes to application. She is also able to recognize and counter a wide variety of techniques due to her instruction in these arts, even without the use of her kekkei genkai. Her abilities have even warranted that the technique Youshun, a technique created by her grandfather, Kazeyo Fuyutama, be passed down to her. She would also acquire several other techniques from her grandfather, even reproducing wind techniques that were thought to be beyond the capabilities of shinobi relying on hand seals. In particular her abilities with her affinity of wind allowed her grandfather to teach her the ancient and revered hiden technique Ten'i no Kaze, allowing her to manipulate wind to a surprisingly skill In addition to her traditional elemental releases Yokōkaze has the unheard of access to the mystic flames of Reien, which were thought to be unique to spirit dragons. While techniques derived from these flames do not constitute fire release techniques they are just as, if not more, dangerous in nature. Her skill with the manipulation of these flames allows is primarily used to mimic the shape manipulation of commonly used fire techniques. By the time of her position as the leader of Hiyakō Yokōkaze had also achieved a great deal of mastery with the element of fire, fulfilling her genetic attachment to the . Genjutsu While her abilities in ninjutsu are primarily the result of her training with her father and the rest of the Fuyutama Clan, her innate talent in genjutsu seems to be the directly inherited from her mother. This talent for the illusory arts has even leaked her usage of majutsu, allowing to create several unique techniques. She has also developed an original technique called Majin's Eye, which allows her to modify illusions for use via her Sharingan. Her illusory style seems to be focused primarily on fear and manipulation used to debilitate her foes with minimal effort. Taijutsu While the physical combat arts aren't Yokōkaze's specialty, is proficient enough in these skills to hold her own against nearly any opponent. Utilizing an evasive style coupled with the use of her Sharingan she employs quick strikes and counters targeted towards an opponent's weak spots. She shies away from unarmed combat due to her lightweight physique, often opting to equip herself with a blade. As a Fuyutama, it is no question that she is experienced with kenjutsu. Wielding the Fuyutama sword [[Tenshi no Tsubasa|'Tenshi no Tsubasa' (天使の翼 Angel's Wing)]] Yokō is, much like her father, incredibly dangerous when armed with a blade. Utilizing a unique fighting style she performs intricate acrobatic feats that utilize several different centers of rotation, making it nearly impossible to comprehend her movements. Combined with gracefully accurate strikes and keen eyesight Yokōkaze is nearly untouchable with her hands on a sword. Majutsu While Yokōkaze's skill in the aforementioned arts is well above average, her true abilities lie in the realm of majutsu. Being taught these arts before being acquainted with traditional ninjutsu resulted in the latter combat method being much easier to learn. Yokō possesses a wide variety of these techniques from powerful illusions to destructive bursts of energy. Her use of these skills has even allowed her to achieve something thought to be impossible for majutsu practitioners. With the technique Sinister Wind she is able to generate true wind release chakra via a majutsu method. While the nature of the chakra isn't identical to ninjutsu wind release, this technique allows her augment her normal wind release techniques to a far greater degree than most normal shinobi. It is also through the use of majutsu, mainly angelically inspired majutsu, that Yokōkaze has earned herself a moniker. While she learned the technique Fallen Angel from her father, she has been able to reconfigure and expand upon its usage for several different purposes. In addition to that technique she has also developed a personal variant of Black Angel Burst called Angelic Soldier. Utilizing this technique she is able to emulate chakra cloaks utilized by jinchūriki along with dramatically increase her strength, albeit temporarily. Sharingan Despite only technically being one quarter Uchiha Yokōkaze has been able to activate and fully develop her own Sharingan. While the abilities of her Sharingan are comparable if nor identical to that of the normal three tomoe variant, the appearance of her dōjutsu differs greatly. Unlike a normal Sharingan, which is crimson in coloration, Yokōkaze's kekkei genkai strangely violet. Furthermore, in addition to the three tomoe witnessed in all fully advanced Sharingan, Yokō's eyes contain three intricate designs. The reasoning for this difference in appearance is likely due to a slight generational difference between her father's eyes and her own along with the events concerning the state of her grandfather's dōjutsu. With the aid of this powerful kekkei genkai Yokōkaze's reaction time is increased to incredibly high levels, allowing her to evade and counter nearly all attacks. Furthermore, she is able to visualize normally invisible chakra and has even claimed the ability to analyze the chakra structure within different techniques. Coupled with her naturally analytical mind Yokō is able to use the abilities of her dōjutsu to see through both genjutsu and complex feats of taijutsu. She has even been able to utilize the power of her kekkei genkai to cast various types of illusions through eye contact alone. Combined with her impressive arsenal of techniques and natural talent, the addition of the Sharingan makes her into a dangerous force indeed. Stats Synopsis Coming Soon! Trivia *Yokōkaze name was was derived from her grandfather Kazeyo Fuyutama from which it borrows two of its kanji. "Yokōkaze" itself is Japanese for "crimson evening wind" (夜紅風) using the kanji yo (夜) and kaze (風), which compose her grandfather's given name. As both her father and grandfather's names contain a reference to wind, it is possible that it is a traditional naming method. *According to Fuyutama information guide: **Yokōkaze's hobbies include teasing people with genjutsu and being amongst her friends. **Yokōkaze wishes to fight Tsume though she'll fight just about anyone. **Yokōkaze's theme song is....